If I Told You
by Theatrqueen2195
Summary: "So that's it, I guess. I-I hope you're good. I want you to be good and um good-bye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is good-bye." 3X22 with a twist. Rory told Jess what she really wanted to say during the phone call.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with an idea that hit me the other day. So it's "Those Are Strings Pinocchio" with a twist. I'll just say that it's Literati and I don't think this is very good, but I will hopefully get better. (Note: The Title is a song from the Wedding Singer Musical. Listen it and see how perfectly this song describes Rory and Jess) Anyway enjoy!**

**Ch. 1: Ring, Ring, Crash**

_RING!_ Rory Gilmore dug into her graduation gown pocket and pulled out her cell phone, only to met be silence on the other end. "Hello, Hello." She checked for reception, but saw it was fine.

"Hang up?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory closed the phone, trying to hide the look of disappointment and anger on her face.

"You've been getting a lot of those lately." Lorelai gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

The phone rang again and Rory opened it in a flash. "Hello, hello." She gave her mother a look then walked into the building.

"Jess, is that you?" she asked calmly. "Jess, I'm pretty sure it's you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but want to say something." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Hello….you're not going to talk, fine I'll talk. You didn't handle things right, at all. You could've talked to me. You could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't and you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation, and leaving again without saying good-bye again and…." She was on the verge of tears but she was supposed to sound angry. "That's fine, I get it but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale and I'm moving on and I'm not going to pine. I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay. I think…." She was about to cry, but she needed to get the words out. "I think I may have loved you, but I..I need to let it go…."

She felt tears slide down her cheeks and before she knew it the words she wanted to say came tumbling out of her mouth. "I need to let it go but I can't Jess. You put me through hell for those six months Jess. You would be a jerk like blowing me off, and then you would turn around and surprise me with Distiller tickets and then I would forget about it. But, the party Jess." She was sobbing by now and furiously wiping her eyes. "What happened at the party was unforgivable. You tried pushing me and then you get into a fight with Dean, and to top it all off, you walk away from me. You left again without saying good-bye. You promised me you would never do that again but you did. That hurt the most. With everything that happened, I loved you. I still love you. I wish I could hate you because it would be so much easier, but I can't." She took a deep breath and continued, "So that's it, I guess. I-I hope you're good. I want you to be good and um good-bye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is good-bye." She flipped the phone shut and trying to calm down walked outside to rejoin her mother.

XXXXXXXXX

Jess hung up the phone after hearing Rory's rant. _What have I done? The most incredible girl in the world… and I blew it. I need to fix this. _He took a deep breath and made his way to the bus station.

XXXXXXXX

Rory gripped the steering wheel of her new car as she drove home, trying to find a radio station to listen to. She finally found one when a Distillers song came on. "Of course." She murmured. _This was the last song for the concert. _Suddenly her mind floated back to the concert, Jess's arm around her as they listened to the music.

_BLARE! _A horn erupted through the air and Rory came back to reality when a large truck suddenly stopped right in front. Rory slammed on the brakes.

_**CRASH!**_

**End of chapter 1. First off don't worry, Rory's not dead, or anything. That's just dumb. Second, I know it is extremely short, but no fear, the chapters will be getting longer. Scout's Honor. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Unwelcome Visitors

**Hey guys, here's chapter two. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter, but I'll take what I can get. Anyway, one thing I forgot to mention before, Rory hasn't told Lorelai about what happened in Kyle's bedroom yet. Anyway, I present chapter 2.**

**Ch.2: Unwelcome Visitors**

Rory sat on the curb by her new, now totaled, car. _I can't believe I survived. I should have gone flying through the windshield. _

"Ms. Gilmore?" the EMT asked. "You might have a concussion, we need to take you to the hospital. Is there anyone we can call?"

She looked up at him, "My mom."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was worried. Sure she was a fast driver, faster than Rory, but Rory should have been back at the house by now. When the phone rang she flew to it. "Hello."

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your daughter was in a serious car accident this afternoon."

Lorelai thought she was going to pass out. "Is she okay?"

"Well, we believe she has a concussion, but she'll be okay. We're taking her to Hartford Memorial now."

Lorelai ran to get her purse and keys, "I'm on my way." She took one last glance at the party and took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jess sat on the bus, trying to figure out what to do when he reached Stars Hollow. He was only in Colorado, so he had a long way to go, but he figured the sooner he knew what to say, the better it would sound. _Look Rory, I know you probably hate me right now-No, that's crap. Rory, I know you didn't think you'd see me again, but-No. God! Why is it so difficult to say. I should just write it down. Wait! _Jess opened the book he was carrying, ripped out a page, grabbed his pencil, and started to write, _**Dear Rory,**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walked in to the emergency room and made a beeline for the desk. "Excuse me, my daughter Lorelai Gilmore is here, what room is she in?"

The nurse flipped through some papers before looking back up at Lorelai, "Lorelai Gilmore is getting some X-rays right now, but a doctor will come and find you when they finish the tests."

"Okay, thanks." Lorelai walked over to a chair and sat down, fishing her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed the number and took a deep breath as it rang.

"Gilmore Residence."

"Yes, may I speak to Richard or Emily, this is their daughter."

"Hello."

"Mom?"

"Lorelai? What happened, what's wrong?"

"Um, well Rory was in a car accident."

"Oh my god."

"She's okay, the doctors think she has a concussion, and I'm waiting to see her."

"Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"Richard and I are on the way."

Lorelai then dialed Sookie, telling her what happened and asked her to break up the party.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" a voice by the far end of the room called out. Lorelai stood up and made her way to the doctor. "Yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore's mother."

"Hello well, your daughter was very lucky. She has a mild concussion, nothing serious, and some bruising on her right ulna, our records show she had a hairline fracture last year."

"Yes, she did."

"Well, all in all, she was very lucky. She's right this way."

"Thank you." Lorelai followed the doctor down the hallway, and when he opened the door, she she could feel her heart breaking. Rory was lying on a hospital bed, with her head wrapped, her eyes closed.

"She's alright, we told her to rest for a little while." The doctor whispered, noticing Lorelai's frightened expression. "I'll leave you alone."

Lorelai walked over to the bed, and sat down. She started moving a few strands of hair away from her face, when Rory started mumbling, "No, Jess. Not..supposed..to happen like this."

Lorelai froze, her hand millimeters away from Rory. _Not supposed to happen like this? What does that mean? Did she? With Jess? Oh Rory." _Lorelai could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

She heard Rory mumbling again, "Jess…love..you."

Lorelai felt her heart breaking again, _She loved him, and he left her._ Lorelai put her hand over Rory's gently nudging it, "Rory, Rory." She whispered gently.

Soon Rory stirred, she opened her eyes and stared at her mother, "Hi Mom."

Lorelai smiled slightly, "Hi, sweets, how are you?"

"Sore, my head hurts."

"Yeah, do you know what happened?"

"A-a truck." Suddenly Rory's eyes popped open and she started crying. "Oh, Mom, it was awful. I was listening to the radio and then a Distiller song came on, and then Jess, then the next thing I knew, the truck was honking and then I was sitting on the curb, and the car Mom, it's totaled. I've totaled two cars. I'm some kind of jinx or something-"

"Rory, calm down, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"We don't have insurance on the car, it was brand new."

"I know Sweets. Grandpa will work this out."

"Did you call them? Are they mad?"

"Rory, I'm sure they aren't mad at you. They'll probably be mad at me."

"No, they won't. It wasn't your fault. I was driving."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well, I was driving home, and there were no good songs playing, so I kept switching between stations, and then a Distiller song came on and I started thinking about…"

"Jess?"

"Yeah, and then I heard a loud sound, and there was this truck coming right towards me and I slammed on the brakes and then the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the curb, next to my new, now totaled car."

"Oh, Rory." Lorelai pulled her daughter into a tight hug, trying to figure out how to approach the 'did you sleep with Jess' situation. "Rory, did something happen between you and Jess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you started mumbling and you mentioned something about Jess."

Rory then started to panic, did she mention what had happened in Kyle's bedroom? Suddenly Rory heard voices and realized they belonged to her grandparents. "I hear Grandma and Grandpa."

XXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, after reassuring her grandparents that she was fine, Rory was left alone with her mother once again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I have no choice, you're withholding my pain medication."

Lorelai made her way to the bed and sat down. "Start at the beginning."

Rory stared down at her palms, "Jess and I had a thing."

"A thing?"

"A thing..at the party..in Kyle's bedroom."

"Oh Rory."

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?

"Yeah. Jess was in a funk all night and then I went looking for him and he was in Kyle's bedroom, and I was asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer. Then we started kissing, and it seemed like he wanted to…"

"But you didn't?"

"Yeah, and then he got mad."

"He got mad because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

"No, Rory, sometimes it is like that. I know you don't want to hear this, but some guys are just like that."

"No, Jess isn't."

"Rory,"

"No, Mom. Jess isn't like that. He never was. After I talked to you about..you know, I told him I was thinking about it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I didn't say I was ready, I told him I was thinking about it. And he was fine, he said it was okay. He didn't pressure me or anything. There was something else going on when we were at the party. Jess wouldn't tell me but I knew something was wrong. He was just trying to hide his feelings."

"Rory, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Jess wouldn't get mad over something like that, it was something else."

Lorelai was silent, not believing Rory, but knew an argument wouldn't help the situation, "You should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, probably should." Rory turned over, facing away from her mom, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Hey, I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I have most of the other chapters written, so this story should be completed soon. Okay, give me reviews and you get another chapter. "I have always depended on the kindness of strangers." Bye.**


	3. Hello Stranger

**Hey guys, me again, hope you enjoy Ch. 3. **

** Ch. 3:**

Jess climbed down the bus steps early the next morning in Stars Hollow, exhausted.

He walked across the road to the familiar diner, seeing Luke already setting up, Jess knocked on the window lightly. Luke looked up and seeing it was Jess, stalked over to the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Rory."

"Well talking to you wouldn't help her."

"Why, what happened?"

"She was in a car accident yesterday."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital? Where is she?"

Luke was taken aback by Jess's protectiveness. "She has a concussion. She's at Hartford Memorial."

"I'm going there now."

"Jess, visiting hours aren't for another three hours."

"I don't care."

"Jess, have you slept at all?"

"No."

Luke took a deep breath. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep."

Jess thought it over for a minute. "Okay." Jess started making his way towards the curtain. "Luke."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are Jess."

XXXXXXXXX

Rory woke up the next morning bright and early, trying to piece together what happened. Seeing her mother in the chair next to her reminded her of the conversation they had had last night.

Rory sat up and ran her hands through her hair, regretting telling her mother anything. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw a doctor come through the door. "Good morning Lorelai." He said brightly.

"I go by Rory."

"Oh, well good morning Rory, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I have a little headache."

"Yeah that's normal. But we have discussed it and we think you can go home tomorrow."

"Really, that's great."

"I thought so. Anyway, we'll send a nurse in a little while with some pain medicine."

"Thanks doctor."

Rory watched the doctor leave then went over to her mom, "Mom, wake up."

"Coffee."

"I'd like some too, you know."

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai sat up and yawned. "Do you want me to go get some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." Lorelai left the room and emerged moments later with two cups. "Here we go."

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping their coffee. Finally Lorelai stood up, "Rory, do you mind if I head home for a little while?"

"No, that's fine. You could grab me a change of clothes and a few books. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Alright, so I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai left the room and Rory relaxed against the pillows, sipping her coffee in silence. When she heard a knock on the door, she opened her eyes and thought she had a stroke. Jess was standing in the doorway.

"Jess.."

Jess stepped into the room, not saying a word, his eyes to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Jess looked up and Rory almost couldn't breathe. His eyes were so emotional, the most innocent she had ever seen them. "I needed to give you this." He handed Rory a few small pages.

"What is this?"

"You need to read it, because it's the only way you'll understand."

Rory opened the pages and began to read,

_**Dear Rory,**_

_** I'm sorry. I knew that if you crumpled this up before reading it all, you should see those words first. I was stupid Rory. I was a jackass, and I treated you horribly, especially at the party. First, you should know that I wasn't mad about what happened in the bedroom. I found out some bad news and I was trying to block it out and I hurt you in the process. I know you can't forgive me for that. Also the fight with Dean, that was stupid on my part. Rory, you have to understand one thing though, I know I'm scum. I'm not worthy of you, or anything like that. You belong with someone like Dean. I know it bugged you that he was hurt in the process, but I felt that you would pick him over me. Then, when I came down the stairs and you were with him, my mind was saying, "You blew it, great job. You lost the girl of your dreams to that ass. Then the next day, my dad showed up. After eighteen years of no contact, he shows up out of the blue. That's where I went. I went to California to live with him, but it didn't work out, because I kept thinking about you.**_

_**That's really all I have to say, but know that I will always care about you.**_

Rory looked up at Jess, tears in her eyes. "You're not scum Jess."

"Yeah, I am. I'm scum for treating you so horribly."

Rory looked down at the letter in her hands, "Jess, I can't just erase what happened, if I could, I would, I definitely would."

"I'm not asking for a second chance Rory," Jess walked over to the chair and sat down. "You deserved to know what happened."

"Thank you Jess."

They sat in silence for a minute, both thinking deeply. _What should I do? I can't just forget what happened. But, is that reason to let him go?_

Jess stood up to leave, "Well, I did what I came to do. I'll see you around." Jess then turned and walked to the door.

Right as his hand reached the knob, Rory cried out, "You can't keep doing that."

Jess turned around startled, "What?"

"You can't keep doing this Jess. I felt perfectly fine hating you for leaving, but then you come back and you do something sweet. You left after the accident, everyone kept telling me it was all your fault, I tried to tell them different, but they wouldn't listen. Then you came back and I kissed you. Then Dean and I broke up at the dance marathon and I started dating you, and I was the happiest girl in the world. Then you treated me like crap, and I got mad, then you show up with Distiller tickets. Jess, I told you I was thinking of sleeping with you. I wanted you to be my first, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does."

"Jess, you were on the other end, weren't you?"

Jess was staring at the floor, the ceiling, everywhere except Rory, "Yeah."

"You heard what I said?"

"Every single word."

"Jess, look at me."

Jess looked at Rory, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Jess…I love you."

**Yay! Another chapter delivered to my great readers. I've been sick for the last few days so I will hopefully get another chapter out soon. Til' next time.**


	4. Reconciliation

**Hi, guys. I'm glad you liked Ch. 3. Here's Ch. 4 enjoy.**

Jess just stared at Rory, hoping that he hadn't just imagined those words come out of her mouth. Finally, he found his voice, "Rory, I-I"

"Don't, just tell me one thing,"

"Okay,"

"What made you so upset before the party?"

Jess ran a hand through his hair, "I found out I wasn't graduating."

"What?" Rory said it so softly, Jess almost hadn't heard her.

"I was in line to buy the prom tickets, but I got dragged down to the principal's office and he told me that I had missed too many days of school, and I couldn't graduate." Jess looked up and saw Rory was staring at the floor between them. "Rory, please say something."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because….I felt like such a loser. I mean, I knew that if you found out, you would just break up with me."

"Do you really think I'm that superficial?"

"No Rory,"

"Then what?"

"Come on Rory. You're going to Yale, how would you look if you kept dating the high school drop-out. Besides, once you step foot on campus, you would meet someone and then you'd…."

Rory stood up and walked over to where Jess was sitting, "You were worried I'd leave you for someone else."

"Of course I was Rory. You are smart and beautiful and just amazing. What guy wouldn't want to be with you?"

Rory walked around so she was standing in front of Jess, "Well, it's a good thing there's only one guy I want to be with." Rory leaned down and kissed Jess lightly. Jess was shocked, but soon relaxed.

They pulled apart after a few minutes, both unsure of what to say.

Finally Rory spoke, "You need to promise me that you will talk to me no matter what, okay? You can't shut me out."

"I know. I promise." Jess took a deep breath and looked up into the bright blue eyes that had captured him so long ago, "I love you Rory."

Rory smiled, tears in her eyes "I love you Jess."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Jess had spent the last two hours talking, clearing the air, and a lot of making out.

"It was a swan?" laughed Rory.

"Hey, that was a vicious swan." A very red-faced Jess said.

"It's a swan."

"So? It was still vicious."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Rory said.

"Hey, I told a secret. You keep your end of the bargain."

"Fine." Rory leaned forward and kissed Jess's cheek.

"Your turn."

"Okay." Rory thought for a moment. "Okay, so when I was fifteen,"

"Yeah?"

"I lied to my mom about her favorite green sweater so I could have it."

"Really? That's the best you got?"

"Well, I haven't had an exciting life like you."

"And we have been doing this for two hours."

"Yeah." Rory and Jess leaned forward and kissed sweetly. Rory pulled back after a moment, "You should go."

"Yeah, wouldn't want your mom to see me and try to skin me alive."

"I come home tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." They kissed once more and then Jess left.

Twenty minutes later Lorelai arrived, with clothes and books in Rory's backpack. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing a lot better." Rory said, trying to hide her smile.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Rory and Lorelai were driving home when Lorelai stopped in front of Luke's. "Do you want coffee Rory?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. Can we just make coffee at home?"

"I guess so." Lorelai started up the car and drove home, curious of Rory's behavior. Ever since she returned to the hospital yesterday, Rory was in a happy mood and Lorelai didn't have the slightest idea why.

When they arrived at the house Lorelai made coffee while Rory unpacked her bag. Ten minutes later Lorelai knocked on Rory's door. "Hey, Rory. I'm gonna head over to the Inn with Sookie and Michel."

"Okay, when will you get home?"

"Not until late. We have to walk through the Inn and see if there is anything that's salvageable."

"Okay. See you tonight." Rory waited until she heard the car start and drive off before racing to the phone to call Jess. Before she dialed the first number, she heard a knock on the window, and sure enough there was Jess. She walked over and opened the window. "I was just about to call you."

"I followed the jeep here and waited." Jess climbed through the window easily.

"Nice."

"Years of practice. Hey." He bent and kissed Rory hello.

"Hi."

"Oh, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Jess reached into his pocket and pulled out a movie. "_Almost Famous_? Jess seriously?"

"I promise, we can get Indian food for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

XXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch, surrounded by food containers, their faces plastered to one another's. Rory pushed Jess so she was lying on top of him, then she started unbuttoning his shirt.

This did not go unnoticed by Jess. "Rory, what are you-"

"I'm ready Jess."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am Jess."

"Rory, we just got back together, you might say you're ready, but I know you're not."

"I'm not a little kid, Jess. I'm an adult now."

"I know, hey" Rory had moved off of him and to the other end of the couch. "How about I take you out tomorrow night?"

"You can't."

"I can, there's a festival tomorrow. Something about summer starting."

"Yeah, the annual Memorial Day/ Start of Summer Bonanza."

"See, I'll take you out tomorrow night, just you and me. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Good, can I have my shirt back now?" He said with a smirk.

Rory, blushing, handed him his shirt.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rory called Lane and asked her to come over.

"Hey, how are you doing? Your mom told me you got a concussion."

"I'm okay. I just get tired more easily. But I have to tell you something."

"This sounds good." Lane sat in the chair opposite of Rory's bed.

Rory took a deep breath, "Jess is back."

Lane jumped out of her chair, "Oh my god! Jess is back! What happened?"

"He came to see me in the hospital. We talked and I kissed him."

"Oh my god! You kissed Jess! So are you back together? Where is he?"

"I would hope we're back together. What do you mean 'where is he?' I thought he was staying at the diner?"

"No, Ms. Patty and Babette saw him enter the diner, go up the stairs and leave. That's it."

"I don't know. I saw him yesterday."

"Does your mom know?"

"No."

"Rory, you have to tell-"

"No! I-I can't. She'll just ruin it."

"Rory, you don't know that."

"I do. Lane, she hates Jess. She almost had a panic attack when I told her I was thinking about sleeping with Jess."

"You told your mom you wanted to sleep with Jess?"

"Yeah, a couple months ago."

"Did you?"

"No but…"

"What?"

"When I got home yesterday, Jess came over. We ate Indian food and watched _Almost Famous _and then after the movie I.."

"What?"

"I told him I was ready."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You have to tell Lorelai."

"I can't."

"Rory, she'll be hurt if you don't tell her and something happens."

"I know, but..."

"You have to tell her."

Rory looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes. That was all Lane needed. She walked over to Rory and hugged her.

**Alright, another chapter done. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Probably three or four. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	5. A Bridge to Remember

**Hey guys, my little Christmas present to all of you. Hope you enjoy, also if any of you have read Emiiily's story "It's Just You and Me Now" (If you haven't….do) review and tell her how much you want her to update! Again enjoy!**

The next evening Rory stood in front of her mirror, holding outfits in front of her, trying to figure out what to wear.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter freaking out. "Rory what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to decide what to wear."

"For what?"

"For…Europe!" Rory threw the clothes on her bed, trying to look innocent. "Yeah, I'm just so excited that I'm trying to pick all of my clothes and pack them."

"Oh, Rory I need to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"Yesterday, we got an approximate cost for the Dragonfly's repairs. We can't go to Europe."

Rory looked up and saw her mother was upset, way more upset than Rory. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry Rory. I know you were looking forward to this."

"It's okay, we can go some other time."

"Hey, how about we go to the Festival tonight?"

"Well, I was going to go with Lane."

"Oh, okay. I'll just call Sookie and Jackson. They'll want to go." Rory could tell her mother was disappointed, but Rory really wanted to see what Jess had planned.

"I'm gonna finish getting ready." Rory said, gesturing to her closet.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Sookie."

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai was putting on her coat, "Rory, I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

XXXXX

Ten minutes later, Jess knocked on the front door, and felt his jaw drop to the ground when Rory opened the door. "Wow, you look…..great." Rory was wearing a light blue dress that stopped just above her knee, highlighting her eyes even more than usual. Rory blushed when she Jess's eyes light up after noticing the low v-cut the dress made.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jess was wearing a tan button-up shirt and dark jeans.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go." They left Rory's yard and made their way around the town. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Oh my god, Jess!" Rory exclaimed as she ran across the bridge. There was a blanket lying across the boards, with small candles in order to help them see. A small picnic basket rested right in the middle. "I can't believe you did this."

"Hey, when you're dating a future Yale student, you gotta pull out all the stops."

"So…what are we eating?"

"The best food money can buy, Luke's burgers and fries." Jess laughed as he pulled out the containers. "And…coffee."

"You are a god."

"I try."

Rory leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you."

"It was no trouble."

Rory smiled lightly. "So which burger is mine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Jess made their way back to Rory's house as quietly as possible. When they reached her front door, Jess leaned in and whispered, "I'll see you later?"

Rory put her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his lips, "Come by in the morning." They shared a passionate kiss, neither wanting the moment to end. Finally, Rory reluctantly broke the kiss, "And bring coffee." She then pulled herself from his embrace and opened her door, "Bye Jess."

He watched her as she went into her house, the smile still on his face. After a moment, he turned around and went home.

Rory leaned against the door after she closed it, the memories still swirling in her head.

_Jess and Rory had eaten the burgers, and drunk the coffee, and now they were just enjoying each other's company. It was a warm night but Rory warmed herself with the blanket, her head on Jess's shoulder._

_"Thank you for tonight Jess. This is by far the best date I've ever been on."_

_"Well, like I said, it was no problem."_

_"Still thank-you." They were silent again, the only sounds were the chirping grasshoppers._

_Jess didn't even notice that Rory was moving until he felt her arms snake around his waist and her lips on his neck. "Rory, what-"_

_"I told you, Jess. I'm ready." Rory whispered as her hands snaked up under his shirt._

_"Are you sure? You can tell me if-"_

_"Jess," Rory sighed as she started undoing his buttons. "Will you just kiss me?"_

_He happily obliged._

With a dreamy smile she walked to her room and went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Lorelai woke up the next morning, hung over and confused. Last night, she had hit the Founder's Day Punch pretty hard to try and forget about her problems. By the time she got home, all she could think about was getting herself to bed.

When Lorelai went down to the kitchen she noticed a post-it on Rory's door. Grabbing it she tried to focus on the words.

_**Mom,**_

_** Stayed up late talking with Lane. Don't wake me up. I'll see you tonight.**_

_** Love, Rory.**_

Lorelai put the note on the table, got dressed and made her way to Luke's where it was surprisingly crowded. Lorelai entered and quickly spotted Ms. Patty and Babette's table. "Hi, girls."

"Hello Lorelai." Patty said, avoiding eye contact.

"Busy today, is Weston's closed?"

"Oh, no doll. It just…seemed like a good day for pancakes." Babette finished.

Lorelai smiled slightly, not believing a word she said. "Okay well, I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Okay, doll."

Lorelai got up and stepped a few feet away, but stayed close enough to hear their conversation.

"Okay so what happened again?"

"Well, I was sitting out on my front porch, Morey was asleep and I was enjoying the nice night, when I saw them coming up the drive-"

"Rory and Jess?"

"Yes."

_Jess? Jess left. Jess is supposed to be in California, and away from Rory._

"So anyway, they came up the drive, at first I couldn't make out who they were, but when they reached the porch, I realized it was Rory and Jess. Jess was carrying the basket."

"Which basket?"

"The one Rory made last year for the bid-a-basket. The one Jess won."

"Really?"

"Yep. Then, Rory all but jumped him."

"No!"

"Yes, those two were outside for almost half an hour, then-"

"They went inside?"

"No, that's what I was expecting, but she went inside, alone. Jess just stood there for a minute, then left."

"But I thought he went to California."

"I know, he must have come back."

"But when?"

"Who knows?"

_Oh my god! Jess..here..Rory..Luke!_ "Luke!" Lorelai stormed over to the counter staring at a very nervous Luke. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"Have you gone off your meds?"

"That's it, Caesar, you're in charge. You, upstairs now!" Lorelai grabbed Luke's sleeve and pulled him through the curtain and upstairs to the apartment. The first thing Lorelai did when she opened the door was storm over to Jess's side of the apartment. Seeing that the blankets were rumpled she turned around, her blue eyes on fire. "He's here!"

Luke took a deep breath, "Well,"

"Don't lie to me, Jess is here!"

"Lorelai calm down,"

"No, Luke, your idiot, heartbreaking nephew is back and after my daughter's virginity!"

"Lorelai, you need to calm down!" shouted Luke. Seeing Lorelai was on the verge of tears, he took a deep breath and spoke again, this time quieter, "Yes, he came back, but I thought he left."

"When did he get back?"

"The day after Rory graduated. He told me he wanted to talk to her, and I told him what happened. He said he just wanted to give her something and then he'd be gone. The last time I saw him was when he got back from the hospital. He went upstairs, came back down, and left."

"That was the last time you saw him?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Luke, you're a good friend." Lorelai took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek, then she smiled and went downstairs.

**There you go, another chapter done. Also, if any of you have ideas for a future chapter, let me know. I might end up using it and I will personally thank the person who gave me the suggestion. Hope you all have a great holiday.**


	6. One Good Moment, One Good Fight

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Lorelai woke up the next morning, hung over and confused. Last night, she had hit the Founder's Day Punch pretty hard to try and forget about her problems. By the time she got home, all she could think about was getting herself to bed.

When Lorelai went down to the kitchen she noticed a post-it on Rory's door. Grabbing it she tried to focus on the words.

_**Mom,**_

_** Stayed up late talking with Lane. Don't wake me up. I'll see you tonight.**_

_** Love, Rory.**_

Lorelai put the note on the table, got dressed and made her way to Luke's where it was surprisingly crowded. Lorelai entered and quickly spotted Ms. Patty and Babette's table. "Hi, girls."

"Hello Lorelai." Patty said, avoiding eye contact.

"Busy today, is Weston's closed?"

"Oh, no doll. It just…seemed like a good day for pancakes." Babette finished.

Lorelai smiled slightly, not believing a word she said. "Okay well, I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Okay, doll."

Lorelai got up and stepped a few feet away, but stayed close enough to hear their conversation.

"Okay so what happened again?"

"Well, I was sitting out on my front porch, Morey was asleep and I was enjoying the nice night, when I saw them coming up the drive-"

"Rory and Jess?"

"Yes."

_Jess? Jess left. Jess is supposed to be in California, and away from Rory._

"So anyway, they came up the drive, at first I couldn't make out who they were, but when they reached the porch, I realized it was Rory and Jess. Jess was carrying the basket."

"Which basket?"

"The one Rory made last year for the bid-a-basket. The one Jess won."

"Really?"

"Yep. Then, Rory all but jumped him."

"No!"

"Yes, those two were outside for almost half an hour, then-"

"They went inside?"

"No, that's what I was expecting, but she went inside, alone. Jess just stood there for a minute, then left."

"But I thought he went to California."

"I know, he must have come back."

"But when?"

"Who knows?"

_Oh my god! Jess..here..Rory..Luke!_ "Luke!" Lorelai stormed over to the counter staring at a very nervous Luke. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"Have you gone off your meds?"

"That's it, Caesar, you're in charge. You, upstairs now!" Lorelai grabbed Luke's sleeve and pulled him through the curtain and upstairs to the apartment. The first thing Lorelai did when she opened the door was storm over to Jess's side of the apartment. Seeing that the blankets were rumpled she turned around, her blue eyes on fire. "He's here!"

Luke took a deep breath, "Well,"

"Don't lie to me, Jess is here!"

"Lorelai calm down,"

"No, Luke, your idiot, heartbreaking nephew is back and after my daughter's virginity!"

"Lorelai, you need to calm down!" shouted Luke. Seeing Lorelai was on the verge of tears, he took a deep breath and spoke again, this time quieter, "Yes, he came back, but I thought he left."

"When did he get back?"

"The day after Rory graduated. He told me he wanted to talk to her, and I told him what happened. He said he just wanted to give her something and then he'd be gone. The last time I saw him was when he got back from the hospital. He went upstairs, came back down, and left."

"That was the last time you saw him?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Luke, you're a good friend." Lorelai took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek, then she smiled and went downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

Rory was content, her head on Jess's bare chest, his fingers running through her hair. She knew that this was how she wanted the rest of her life to play out: a house filled with books, waking up to Jess every morning…maybe a few Jess lookalikes running around the house. _Whoa there Gilmore, you're 18, there's plenty of time before that._

"I love you Jess."

"I love you Rory." He kissed her head, making her sigh, then relaxed again.

_There's nothing that can ruin this._

"Rory!" a slam echoed through the house, startling the young couple.

"Crap." whispered Rory as she jumped out of bed and began pulling on the clothes that were thrown across the floor. They heard footsteps walking towards Rory's bedroom door, but it was locked.

"Rory, open the door now!"

"Get in the closet." Rory whispered frantically to Jess, who had pulled on his jeans and was looking for his shirt.

"Okay, I'm going."

"Coming Mom," Rory tried faking a tired voice. "She went over to the door, unlocked, it and was nearly pushed into the wall by Lorelai storming in.

Lorelai saw how messy the room was, the rumpled bed, and the backward clothes Rory had on, and Lorelai became angrier, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play this game with me Rory. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jess, where is he?"

"In California?"

"Really? Then why is his jacket on the floor?" Lorelai bent over and picked it up, her eyes shooting daggers at Rory.

"I-I…"

"Rory, Babette saw you and Jess last night on the porch." Lorelai said in a very low voice.

Rory sighed, "He left."

"When?"

"When…we heard you come in." Rory looked up and saw her mother looked about to erupt. "I'm sorry Mom."

"You're sorry about sleeping with Jess, or sorry about not telling me he came back?"

"I'm sorry….about how you found out."

Lorelai just dropped the jacket and made her way out of the room. Rory turned around and opened the closet, leaning in to Jess, "You should go."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye." He kissed Rory's forehead, then watched her walk out of the room.

Rory turned and saw he mother was sitting on the couch, "Mom, I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad, Rory. I'm furious, I'm disappointed, but most of all I'm hurt. Rory, you are going to tell me exactly what happened."

Rory took a seat across from her mother, "Okay, the day after the accident, when you went home, Jess came to see me. He gave me a letter. He said that's all he came to do, explain to me what happened. He turned to leave and I freaked out saying he couldn't leave again. Then he explained some things to me, things that opened me up to a new side of him. Then I kissed him." Rory smiled, remembering how open Jess had been.

This did not go unnoticed by Lorelai, "So what happened after that?"

"Then we just hung out for a while. Then he left. He came over the day I got home. And…"

"And?"

"I told him I was ready." Rory winced, preparing herself, but when she opened her eyes, her mother was still sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow to her arms, her expression blank, "Continue."

"Well, Jess told me he didn't think I was ready. Then he told me he was going to take me out. And then last night, I didn't go to the festival with Lane, I went to the bridge with Jess."

"The bridge?"

"Yeah, he set up a picnic, and we just sat out there for hours." Rory lied, but the new pink tint on her face told the truth.

"The bridge? You lost your virginity on a BRIDGE?" Lorelai yelled.

"Look Mom, that bridge is really special to us. That's where we had our first date!" Rory yelled back.

"You had sex on a bridge…with Jess of all people?"

"So? You lost your virginity on a balcony that resulted in you getting pregnant!"

Lorelai ignored her, "Rory, that's all he wants. Trust me he'll be gone after this. He only wanted to get into your pants!"

"No he didn't, he loves me!"

"Really? Did you say it first and he realized this was his opportunity to bang you, so he said it back?"

"No!"

"What happened first? Him telling you he loved you, or you pulling each other's clothes off?"

"Stop it!" Rory screamed before running back to her room. "I hate you for ruining this for me!"

Rory slammed the door and collapsed on her bed, crying. _I knew I shouldn't have told her. She's always hated Jess. _Rory heard a knock on the window. She looked up and saw Jess, his eyes filled with worry. Quietly, he opened the window and crawled inside. He sat down on the bed, pulled Rory to him, and held her as she cried.

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I hated when Lorelai and Rory fought. Anyway, I will hopefully update soon. Until then, review!**


	7. Make Ups

**Hey guys. Today is my Sweet Sixteenth and as a gift I updated all of my stories. Including completing this one! Read and enjoy!**

_How could she be so stupid? _Lorelai stormed out of the house and to Luke's. Without even looking at Luke, she walked upstairs with a nervous Luke following. Once Luke closed the door, Mt. Lorelai erupted again, "They're having sex Luke! Your hoodlum nephew stole my daughter's virginity! She lost her virginity on the bridge! And she refuses to listen to me and-"

"Hey, Lorelai, calm down. What happened?"

"I get home and Rory's room was a mess and I knew that she slept with Jess, and then I told her she had to tell me everything, and she told me what happened and then I freaked out when she said she had sex on the bridge, then she ran to her room and I came here." Lorelai was crying by the time she finished.

Luke pulled Lorelai to him and hugged her, trying to sooth her, "It'll be okay. You'll make up."

"No Luke you don't understand," Lorelai cried breaking away. "She's not my little girl anymore! Things can never be the same again!" Lorelai fell to the floor and cried her eyes out. Luke leaned down and stroked her back, unsure of what to do.

XXXXXXX

It took Rory over an hour to calm down. She knew her mother was hurt but that didn't give her the right to say all those things about her and Jess. _She doesn't understand. Jess has been there for me. He was the first guy I became best friends with. He's the guy I skipped school for. He's the guy I talk to about books. He's the guy that I fell in love, complete true love, with. He's the guy I lost my virginity to. He's the guy I want to be around forever. _Rory looked up and saw Jess was lightly dozing, his hand stroking her hair lovingly.

"You tired?" she said lightly, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He said tiredly, a rare smile appearing.

Rory snuggled up to him, but there was one thing that kept playing in her mind, "Jess, you love me right?"

"Of course I do." Jess yawned. "I fell in love with you after I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when I came in your room, picked up _Howl _and you said I could borrow it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after that, when I did take the book, and you called me Dodger."

"Yeah?"

"I probably fell in love with you right there."

"Really?"

"I don't know if I fell in love with you right then, but that was the first time I thought 'maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad'. I know as I got to know you, I fell in love more."

Rory thought for a moment, then smiled, "Thanks for telling me Jess." Rory curled up against him, and they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai arrived at home three hours later, exhausted, but she figured she should patch things up with Rory sooner or later. She quietly made her way to Rory's room and saw that Rory was curled up, fast asleep, next to a wide awake Jess.

Jess was half-lying down, half-sitting up, his arm around Rory's waist, his other hand playing with his lighter. He would open it, then close it.

"I think the room would look better if it didn't burst into flames." Lorelai said coldly.

Jess nearly dropped the lighter, but caught it in time. "I didn't want to wake her."

"Well, I want to talk to you." Lorelai whirled around and went to the kitchen. When Jess didn't come out after a minute, she walked back.

Jess had just slid out from under Rory's grasp, and gently arranged the pillows, so that she wouldn't wake up from the change in position. He left a light kiss on her forehead before walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, sit."

Jess sat, "What do you want to talk about? Politics? Business? "Television?" I'll tell you though, I'm not a big fan of _Smallville_ or _Eve_."

"Rory, I want to talk about Rory."

"Rory?.."

"Rory…you…Rory dating you…you and Rory.."

"Ah, you want to talk about me sleeping with Rory."

"Well, yeah. I'm not exactly happy about it."

"I figured. I could hear you two yelling from outside." I'm sure Babette called Patty up just so she could hear it over the phone."

"Was it that loud?" Lorelai winced.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I kind of freaked out."

"No kidding."

"You have to understand, I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"To be honest, you remind me of Rory's father."

"You think I'd knock Rory up and ditch her?"

"Well…the thought crossed my mind."

"Look Lorelai…my dad left right after I was born. I had never seen or spoken to him until he showed up at the diner. I know what Rory feels. I would never do that to my own kid."

Lorelai was surprised, she didn't know about Jess's father, "You never would?"

"Damn straight."

"That's not my only problem Jess."

"I know, you think I'll leave again."

"You broke my daughter's heart when you left."

"I know. I found out when I was leaving the hospital. Rory almost had a meltdown. It made me realize how much I hurt her."

"So…what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I've been sleeping on the bridge."

"Must get pretty cold."

"Not really. I have some money stashed up from Wal-Mart and….I'm getting my GED."

"What?"

"After I left the hospital I went to register for it."

"Wow."

"Don't tell Rory."

"You haven't told her?"

"No."

"Why?"

Jess ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I don't want to disappoint her if I don't pass. When I get it then I'll tell her."

"You seem serious."

"I am serious. I love Rory and that won't change.

Lorelai smiled lightly, "While I will probably never invite you over for movie night, I feel slightly more comfortable with….you and Rory."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

They heard a creak and look up to see Rory coming out from her bedroom, confusion turning to love, then hurt, then anger. "What are you doing?"

"Rory, calm down." Jess stood up and made his way over to her, putting his arm around her, "I was clearing up some things with your mother…speaking of which, I should get going, I'll see you later." He kissed Rory's cheek and left.

The two women stood in the room, neither talking, moving, or breathing. Finally Lorelai started, "Rory-"

"I don't want to hear it." Rory turned to go to her room.

"No, you need to hear this."

"Look, if this is about Jess-"

"No, it's not about Jess, we'll get to that later. This is about us."

"Fine, let's talk." Rory took a seat, sighing.

Lorelai stared at her palms, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"You had no right to say that."

"I know I didn't, but Rory see this from my angle-"

"What's your angle? Wow bad boy I hate took my daughter's virginity, I'm going to go home and scream at her?"

"No. My angle is…the guy that already broke my daughter's/ best friend's heart is back and she's having sex with him and she didn't tell me. I felt hurt. You said you would tell me before it happened-"

"But I couldn't. If I did, you would just say he'll leave again, don't get your hopes up, he doesn't love you. I couldn't handle that."

"I know, but maybe if you told me, I would've under-"

"You would never have understood. You would say he's just like Dad. He'll get me pregnant and then he'll leave."

"I probably would have said that."

"Yeah…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought up the balcony."

"It's okay, you were angry…..I talked to Jess."

A look of sheer terror came over Rory's face, "What did you say?"

"I told him a few of my fears."

"Like?"

"Like..you getting pregnant and him leaving, or him just up and leaving."

"I know. I told him about those fears too. He apologized and told me what happened."

"Can I know?"

"His dad came to see him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the day after the party. His dad came and left. Jess went to California to get to know him. But it didn't work out."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that must be awful. I mean, Dad's not the greatest, but I've at least seen him."

Lorelai nodded and the two sat together in silence. Finally Lorelai spoke, "Rory, do you really love Jess?"

Rory nodded, "I had a dream last night about him and me. We were married and we lived in this big house and we had kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, two girls and a boy."

"But the thought of childbirth scares you."

"I know, but it doesn't freak me out to think of Jess as their father."

"Wow."

"I know."

Lorelai couldn't believe it. Rory, who almost had a heart attack when Sherry was in labor, just told she wanted to have kids, Jess's kids. "Rory, will you promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"The next time something significant happens in your life, will you tell me?"

"Of course I will." They both stood up and hugged, glad the fighting was over.

"I love you Mom."

"Oh, kid you have no idea."

Once the girls parted, Lorelai got a mischievous look on her face, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Sex with Jess..on a bridge."

"Wow, I really need to take a shower." Rory tried to make a break for it.

"Come on, I'm your mother. I have a right to know how my daughter's first time was."

"Why don't we talk about this later?"

"Why don't you take a shower later?"

"Because I'm disgusting."

"In more ways than one." Lorelai murmured.

"Mom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess stood in the gazebo, late at night waiting for Rory. She had called him earlier and said to meet her here at midnight, which it was a quarter to. Jess pulled out his book and started to read.

Minutes later Rory walked into the town square. She smiled when she saw Jess's silhouette against the lights. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey." Jess put his book on the bench and pulled Rory into his lap. "Did you talk?"

"Yep."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just….perfect." Rory smiled as she kissed Jess, hoping this moment would last forever.

**Check out my present to you: the epilogue!**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys, this is the epilogue. I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

_Four years later…._

Rory couldn't believe what was happening. Jess had told her he wanted to surprise her for her college graduation, but this was incredible. Jess had taken her out to her favorite restaurant, to her favorite book store, and a horse-drawn carriage ride through the park.

But now they were locked in an elevator because of a faulty fire alarm.

"This sucks." Jess groaned as he tried pushing the button again.

"It's not your fault."

"No, but tonight was supposed to be perfect."

"It was perfect."

"The night is ruined now. I had your favorite movies all ready, and candy and popcorn. It was gonna be great."

"Jess, you really didn't have to put so much effort into the evening."

"But you're graduating from Yale, it's a big deal. And you've got that internship to the _New York Times_. I just wanted to make your last night as an Eli incredible."

"I think you proved that." Rory leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Suddenly, Jess turned to her, "Rory Gilmore, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Jess reached into his pocket and pulled a small jewelry box out and opened it. A small ring sat there, with a clear blue diamond.

Rory just stared at it for a moment, too speechless to say anything. Finally, she smiled, and a few tears ran down her cheeks, "Yes, I'll marry you Jess."

Jess slipped the ring on her finger and held her. "I love you so much Rory."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXX

An hour later Rory and Jess finally emerged from the elevator, both a little disheveled. They walked to their apartment and as they closed the door, Jess started laughing, "That definitely makes the list of weirdest places we've ever done it."

"Oh come on. We don't have a list."

"Really? The dock, the gazebo, my car, the beach, the bookstore-"

"The bookstore does not count. Technically, nothing happened."

"The kitchen, the couch at your mom's, the common room of your old dorm, the boxes when we moved here, the movie theater and just tonight with the elevator."

"Fine, there have been a few times."

"A few? Must I remind you of the time behind the counter of the diner last year?"

Rory blushed, remembering the time she and Jess got drunk at Luke and Lorelai's wedding, and were found the next morning by Luke. "Oh, I have to call my mom." Rory reached for her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

Lorelai's tired voice came through a moment later, "Hello?"

"Mom." Rory tried to stay calm but it was difficult.

"Rory? What's going on, why are you calling me at midnight?"

"Jess asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god!" Lorelai screamed, she was wide awake now. "What happened, tell me everything, well except for the dirty part which I'm sure came after the proposal."

"Well, Jess surprised me with this amazing night out. We got dinner, and he took me to my favorite bookstore, and then a carriage ride through the park. Then we came back to the apartment, and a false fire alarm went off while we were in the elevator. And Jess was apologizing because he thought tonight was ruined, and I told him the night was perfect. Then he proposed!"

"He proposed to you in an elevator?"

"Mom!"

"What, I thought he would propose to you in the carriage or something."

"Well, you should see the apartment. Jess wanted to propose here."

"Is it pretty?"

"It is." Rory said, looking around. There were flowers all over the place and a bottle of champagne set out. There was also an open book on the coffee table, with the words, 'Will you marry me?' highlighted.

"Take a picture so I can see."

"Don't worry I will. It'll just be like when Jess graduated from community college."

"Jeez, don't remind me about the 'Jess's naked butt as a screensaver' again."

"Yeah, I have some problems."

"I don't think it's a problem." Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

Rory tried swatting Jess's face away but was failing, "Hey Mom, I gotta go. Jess needs some…..help with…something."

"Okay, have fun, but not too much. You don't want to be hung over for your graduation. You'll have to deal with the Grandparents tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Mom. We'll see you,Luke, and Will there?"

"Yep. Bye hon."

"Bye." Rory hung up and looked at Jess, "You are really annoying."

"Well, gotta be good at something right?"

"Right." Rory sighed as she turned and kissed him.

XXXXXXX

Later while they watched the movies, Rory and Jess thought back to everything that had happened to them, good and bad.

There had been his mom's wedding, the test drive of the Dragonfly when Luke kissed Lorelai. There was when Rory's grandparents tried to throw her a Yale boys party in an attempt to break them up. There was the time when a guy at the newspaper, Logan Huntzburger, had hit on Rory. There was their trip to Florida for Spring Break. There was Rory's pregnancy scare after Florida. There was when they broke up for a month following the pregnancy scare. There was Jess's graduation from community college. There was the time Rory almost dropped out of Yale, following an unsuccessful internship. There was their backpacking trip through Europe. There was the time they moved in together. There was when Jess got his book published. There was when Rory became editor of the Yale Daily News. There was Luke and Lorelai's wedding, Lane's wedding, Lorelai finding out she was pregnant, Will being born, Steve and Kwong being born and of course, Rory graduating.

"So," Jess said as the credits rolled. "Now that you're about to become a full-fledged adult, are there any regrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, anything you would want to do over, or anything you would change?"

"Well…I would have broken up with Dean earlier, so I could have started dating you."

"Obvious."

"And I would totally take back the Luke's fiasco."

"Oh, come on. The look on his face was priceless."

"Fifteen shades of red, I remember."

"Just be glad Patty and Babette never found out about that."

"Oh, they did."

"How?"

"I guess East Side Tilly wakes up early and walks around town in the morning."

"She saw everything?"

"Yup, Luke's rant, you shirtless, and me turning red wearing your shirt."

"Wow, I never knew."

"How did you not know? They hung around the diner from opening to closing and stared in the windows after closing."

"Well, I was preoccupied."

"With thoughts about me?" She said flirty, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course. Thoughts of you and Angelina Jolie."

Rory laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at his head before being pulled to him. Rory touched her hand to his cheek and stared into his deep brown eyes, "I love you Jess Mariano."

Jess kissed her cheek, "I love you Rory Gilmore."

"Rory Mariano." Rory corrected, showing him her ring finger again.

"God, I love the sound of that."

"Me too." Rory said quietly as they shared a sweet kiss.

**And I am proud to say it is complete. Yay! Now I can focus solely on OTFITU and DHIAM. Those of you who haven't read them yet….read them. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
